fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariana De Monte
|gender= Female |age= 24 |blood type= Unknown |education= Private Insitute For The Gifted |hair color= Pink |eye color= Purple |vision= |skin tone= |height=ft. |weight=lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= Sadistic |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Herself |previous affiliation= |partners= Amelia-Jane Roberts |previous partners= Various |occupation= Mage Slave Owner Slave Trader |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Differentiates |sexuality= Pansexual |marital status= single |spouse= |allies= Amelia-Jane Roberts |enemies= Sakura Xavier Kyle Xavier Ame Xavier David Xavier |relatives= |magic= Human Subordination The Master |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Ariana De Monte (亜利亜奈出文照, Ariana De Monte) is a fairly strong magic wielding Slave-Owner that has become particularly sour in attitude after losing one of her slaves, Sakura Xavier. After failing to recapture her from the Xavier Family, her techniques of torture have become ever more sickening, taking her anger out on her remaining slaves which has often resulted in death. Appearance Ariana is a rather slim and short female compared to other people in Earth Land and has delicate lightly toned skin. Her hair is a natural pink colour and is styled in pig tails at the top with the majority of her hair flowing out in a long wavy look. Personality History Synopsis Magic And Abilities Physical And Mental Abilities High Stamina Capacity: Like the heading states, Ariana has a higher than average stamina capacity than most humans and mages out there, usually being able to outlast her opponent since she can fight for around a hour or two without the need of taking breaks. Exceptionally Fast: Ariana has been shown to be exceedingly fast in many fights, easily closing the distance between herself and her opponent, being able to close the gap in under ten seconds as well as doing the opposite, being able to lose the pursuit of her opponent(s) without much effort needed. Her speed also has the potential to improve massively upon taking Sidorets which are hormone supplements that improve her performance, endurance and muscle growth. Acrobatic: During her childhood and early teenage-hood, she had particularly like gymnastics, hence why she is as flexible as she is today. Incorporating many acrobatic moves into her close combat fighting, she can easily fluster an opponent with her movements and execute moves out of the ordinary. This flexibility is also the reason why it makes it easier for her to dodge incoming attacks. Paired with her exceptional speed, Ariana becomes a force to be reckoned with when in close-ranged fighting. Extraordinary Strength: Even without using drugs to enhance her strength, Ariana is capable of knocking out unguarded opponents with just a few hits with either her feet or her fist. Her speed of her punches also enhance their impact, making each hit equal to what would be ten hits on a normal mage, because of this, the amount of time that an opponent can last in a battle against Ariana is significantly shorter when compared to other mages and with her knowledge of martial arts, she is also able to attack vital spots as well as crushing and dislocating bones in the body. Ways Of Combat *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree") is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, later realized to be ethernano, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against her. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponent’s intentions and movements in order to effectively block. **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponent’s thighs with their free hand. Using the opponent’s momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Great Banyan Dance' (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with an ethernano pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterwards, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponent’s center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with an ethernano infused punch to the gut upon the opponent’s impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own magic into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and deliver a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of ethernano into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Jōmon Sugi Thrust' (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practioner throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The mage delivers a swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs. So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. **'Tembusu Mania Blitz' (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose its consecutive momentum. Afterwards, fighter had to stiff her body to its utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of her joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly, they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. Magical Abilities Equipment Trivia